1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an improved strain relief member for electrical connectors and in particular to a strain relief member which can be snapped into place in a centrally disposed elongated slot in a known electrical connector housing.
2. The Prior Art
The previously used strain relief members have been generally of two types. The first type is a strain relief which forms an integral part of the housing, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,787. This integral arrangement can make the housing quite cumbersome and bulky as well as expensive for those instances when a strain relief is not necessary. A second type of strain relief is one which is added to an existing housing. These can be permanently fixed to the housing, for example, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,035 or detachably secured to the housing as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,671,921 and 3,904,265. The present invention is of the detachable type and represents an improvement over the snap-in strain relief disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,638.